<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Submissive Alpha by Enchantedtalisman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710597">Submissive Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman'>Enchantedtalisman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sheriff and Spark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thick and warm. Soothing.</p><p>Ennis whined a low pitched noise that somehow got through the fantastic length inside of his throat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennis/Sheriff Stilinski, Ennis/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Ennis/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sheriff and Spark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Submissive Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts">lavenderlotion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is for Lavender who deserves so much, and I apologize if this fic isn't up to snuff, I'm being weirdly critical of this one becasue it's a rewrite of a gift fic, but I hope the added details and the clean up help.</p><p>Enjoy~&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thick and warm. Soothing.</p><p>Ennis whined a low pitched noise that somehow got through the fantastic length inside of his throat.</p><p>A long fingered hand, so similar to Ennis' boyfriend's, ran across Ennis' head. "Could live like this. I can see why Stiles keeps you on your knees, baby. So very good aren't you?"</p><p>Heat filled Ennis' cheeks and he lowered his eyes in abashment.</p><p>But it wasn't any good. The Sheriff just knew too much. Being too great at perceptiveness should be a crime; and the Stilinski family the greatest criminals.</p><p>"Focus on the head, that tongue should be your werewolf secret weapon," John said with a groan. His cock, inch by inch, was escaping Ennis' throat. "Fuck, but that's hot. Definitely taking yout o my next few town meetings under the table while I work, Stiles shouldn't mind, right son?"</p><p>Tongue freezing on John's piss slit, Ennis tried to look towards the door--how had he not noticed that Stiles was there? And not even notice his own first Mate coming home? Embarrassment filled Ennis. Maybe John and Stiles were right when they teased him, maybe Ennis really was a slut for co-</p><p>"How's my lovely mate, Dad?" Stiles asked and if he noticed Ennis or was looking at him, the wolf couldn't tell from this vantage point.</p><p>"Stellar kiddo. Think I'm going to keep him every once in a while. His mouth really is as good as you said." John grunted and sighed, "That tongue is so flexible, can't figure out how you wrapped it around my crown like that under my foreskin but. Shit." He groaned.</p><p>A thick, almost as thick as John's, cock slapped against Ennis' cheek, "So good at this. We're going to ruin that pretty mouth of yours just like you wanted. Better make sure you're good at blowjobs, right bud?"</p><p>Ennis didn't know if Stiles was serious. It was always hard to tell when in this headspace, but he would be the best at blowjobs if it meant that Stiles and John were happy with him. High pitched, a whine that shouldn't have left Ennis' throat not once but twice, came from him. He came like that right in his pants as his mouth opened a little wider for Stiles' cockhead to rub against his father's girth.</p><p>Ennis' mates were home, safe, and their cocks were they belonged. Inside of him. And with his existence as their submissive Alpha fully satiated.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, Kudos are all lovely.</p><p>    As an aside;</p><p>    Amal is a long standing reader since the age of thirteen; he/him pronouns, he loves anything to do with fantasy and sci fi as long as it's not painfully heteronormative/albiest/homophobic/intentionally very dark/gritty. He also has a ridiculously needy pup by the name of Little Bear.</p><p>    Most important thought process behind Amal's motivation is to do as much good in the world as he can before he meets Anubis.</p><p>    You can find more of Amal's silliness at;<br/><a href="https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/">Wordpress</a><br/><a href="https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p><p>    ~All the love friendlies.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>